Dance
by AndySixxElijahhGoldsworthy3xx
Summary: It's Clare's Dance Recital and she has her first solo on pointe, of course Eli shows up to watch. I know the summary sucks, but the story is so much better! Enjoy!


Hey guys, here's another fic! I'm really excited for this one because I myself am a dancer and what better to write about my two favorite things. I've been dancing for eleven years so I definitely tried my best to make the dance aspect of this as realistic as I could. I hope you guys enjoy this cute little one shot. I mean I don't know if the characters are ooc or not, but I tried my best.

Oh, and another shout out to TurboWiz70 who says she is surprised I read her stories. PLEASE, I'M SURPRISED SHE READS MINE. Girl you are like Fanfiction famous. Let me tell you, I am WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAITTTTINGGGG for the next update on If We Hold On Together, Chapter 111 come faster!

Ok ok ok I'll shut up and on with the story! Read & Review pleaaaaseeee!

Disclaimer; I don't own Degrassi, but you know my birthday is coming up in December so…

**Dance **

All that could be heard was the hustle and bustle of a busy backstage. Friends were conversing, people tying up shoes and fixing costumes. I on the other hand stood to the side, with my phone In hand, thinking about Eli. I knew he wanted to be here for me. He knew how important dance was to me and this was my first recital with a solo, but I told him not to worry. I remember the conversation as if it were yesterday...

Eli and I walked through the park with our hands intertwined. I could feel Eli's finger brushing against my palm as we passed a group of bicyclers.

"So, when's your recital?" Eli looked at me. I tried my hardest to look away, knowing that the minute I saw his eyes I'd give into anything. It was useless though. His emerald eyes crinkled at the edges as he smirked at me, awaiting an answer.

"A week from today," I muttered, dropping Eli's hand and walking towards the glistening lake. I could hear Eli following me.

"Well I'd like to attend, Blue eyes," Eli caught up to me and wrapped his arm around my waste, "Why are you running?" he whispered in my ear.

"You don't have to come," I blurted out, tucking a curl behind my ear.

"Why wouldn't I? I want to see you shake it," Eli smirked at me and watched for my reaction.

I turned my head towards Eli and smiled slightly, "Eli, you don't have to come. It's a long show and the ticket costs money. I don't want you to have to spend money to watch me."

"But, you're the most important thing to me, Clare and I think I can spend 20 dollars on you." Eli said gazing at me.

"I just- you're a 17 year old boy Eli- go hang out with Adam; you don't have to sit through a two hour performance for me. And if I mess up that's just embarrassing. Plus you're saving up for college, keep your money." Eli glared at me for a while and then gave in.

"I love you," I said, looking at Eli and leaning up puckering out my lips.

Eli rolled his eyes and quickly kissed my lips, "I wish I could resist your charms Edwards."

I laughed and we continued our walk through the park.

I placed my phone in my bag and laced up my hip hop shoes. I really wished I was with Eli right now; it's probably just my nerves though. I love it when I dance.

"So saint Clare, where's the boy toy?" I huffed and turned around to face Bianca. Sadly she was in my hip hop classes.

"Probably with Adam, I'm not sure," I said.

"Funny because I thought I saw a hearse in the parking lot. Either there's a funeral procession or is near," Bianca smirked and walked away. I felt my heart speed up. Was Eli really here?

"First number, it's time to go," I ran to the left stage wing. I double checked my costume for any faults. It was a tight fit, sparkly red shirt with black high wasted shorts attached to it, my hair layered in its normal curled fashion. I was ready. My first number was my hip hop duet with Ryan. The lights dimmed and Ryan and I entered the stage. We got in our beginning position, my arms around his neck and his on my waist.

"Good luck cheesecake," Ryan smirked and lightly squeezed my hip. He says my nickname is cheesecake because I'm as light and as sweet as one. I stuck my tongue out at Ryan and he chuckled. The curtain than opened and soon after that music began to play, Ryan and I began our dance. Hips swaying and fluid moves going along with the music.

The song carried a good beat that we danced along to. We hit every move and ended with a pose. Me with my face inches from Ryan's. The audience clapped and cheered at our opening number. The curtains dropped down and I exited the stage, going to get into my next costume. I went into the hallway and was just about to beeline for my stuff, when Ryan picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Ryan! C'mon my solo is next!" I screeched as he ran down the hall.

"Oh lighten up Cc!" Ryan laughed. I closed my eyes, feeling dizzy from all of Ryan's jagged turns and right when I opened them he was there. Eli stood at the other end of the hallway, watching Ryan hold me over his shoulder.

"Ryan, I gotta go." I said quietly. He understood and put me down.

"See you later cheesecake!" Ryan yelled as he jogged off to retrieve his stuff. I turned and began to walk towards Eli, but instead I found myself running towards him.

"Eli! I missed you! Why are you here!" I said as I hugged Eli's stiff figure. His arms didn't encircle me like they normally do though. I let go and looked up to find him staring at the ceiling.

"Eli, Eli what's wrong?" I asked, concern filling my voice.

Eli sighed and looked at me, "I came to watch you, but I guess you were preoccupied."

I looked at Eli, confused, but then I realized he meant Ryan, "Oh, Ryan's just a friend."

"Don't lie Clare. Now I really know why you didn't want me to come," Eli sneered.

"Eli it's not like that! I have to go for my solo, but I promise we'll talk about this later! I love you!" I said.

"Yeah..." Eli muttered and turned to walk back down the hallway. I felt tears in my eyes, but I couldn't cry now. I had to run to my stuff and do a quick change. I threw on my pale blue unitard and tutu. I then laced up my pointe shoes and raced to the stage. I arrived just in time; the previous act was just ending. I bit my lip and shifted nervously. I had never done a solo before.

"Go," my teacher said while hushing a group of little ballerinas. They had to be at least 5. They seemed excited to watch me, almost in awe. I went out on stage and assumed fifth position, ready to begin. The curtains rose and the music came on. I began my dance and I was doing great. I looked out in the crowd though. There he was. Eli was glaring at me from his seat. This made me so upset; my nerves got the best of me. I felt my stomach begin to churn and my forehead became clammy. I went down and began to do my fouette turns. I must've been too distracted by Eli piercing holes in my head and I ended up losing balance. My ankle twisted and I feel to the ground.

I knew it was bad. I began to sob. Not only because of the unbearable throb in my ankle, but because my love was mad at me. These situations overwhelmed me and I felt the world go black. Right before I feel off the edge I heard him shout out my name, as If he cared.

I opened my eyes to find myself alone, in a dark room. Suddenly I heard music and I realized I must still be backstage. I looked down and noticed my blue outfit and my jagged ankle. It looked completely crooked and a blue ice pack laid on top of it.

"Cc! How are you feeling?" Ryan came into my view. I blinked, trying to straighten my thoughts.

"What happened?" I asked.

Ryan sighed, "You fell in a fouette and twisted your ankle pretty bad."

I stared at Ryan and I felt myself remembering what happened. Tears pricked my eyes and my view became watery.

"Hey, hey don't cry! You'll be fine; Mrs. Rayne is getting an ACE bandage right now. You're going to be back on your feet in no time!" Ryan hugged my trembling figure.

"Alright Ry, move over so I can do this," Mrs. Rayne came with the bandage and began to wrap it around my swollen ankle.

"Alrighty Clare you're good to go. Ryan will bring you out front okay,"

"Ok, thank you." Mrs. Rayne smiled at me and Ryan helped me up. He wrapped his arm around my waste and helped me support my weight. Ryan smelled good. It was like I was standing in Abercrombie & Fitch.

"Here you are cheesecake, the front of the building. Look I've got to go, feel better. I'll text you okay." Ryan leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Hey, Ryan!" I called.

Ryan turned around and stared at me, "Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to call you Abercrombie," I smiled as Ryan raised an eyebrow at me.

"If you say so cc," Ryan waved and ran off towards the stage. I was alone now, or so I thought until I noticed Eli racing down the hallway. His hair was a windblown mess and his cheeks were red. I could tell he was out of breath.

"Clare! Are you okay!"

I looked up at Eli and sighed," No."

"Clare, what happened?"

"You seriously don't know!" I shouted exasperatedly.

"No, I'm no ballerina," Eli said gesturing to his black ensemble. I looked down at my ankle. The skin around the bandage was red and I could see it was swollen. I reached down and gingerly touched my ankle; it was still throbbing, but not as badly as before. I felt tears prick my eyes again, but this time they fell freely.

I looked up at Eli and I watched his face shatter when he saw my tears, "That was my first solo…" I breathed out, trying not to sob.

"I messed it up because all I could see was your stupid, immature, jealous glares!" I shouted. I'd had enough. I pulled myself up off the floor and attempted to walk away. I ended up falling in a crumpled heap on the floor sobbing.

I felt a hand touch my back, "Clare, I'm so sorry. I was stupid; I never meant to hurt you." I sat up a little and looked at Eli. His face was crinkled with pain and sorrow. His eyes didn't have their normal florescent shine.

He sat down next to me, "It was stupid of me to be jealous. I should've trusted you. I should have never distracted you from something so important and I'm so sorry Clare."

"I forgive you Eli, I love you. Just trust me next time," I said with a shaky voice. Eli reached over and wiped my tears away with his soft finger.

"I love you Clare and I'll do whatever it takes for you to be happy again," Eli kissed my forehead.

"Well I would really love some help walking," I smiled lightly and Eli laughed.

"Of course," he murmured and pulled me up with him. He wrapped a strong arm around my waste to hold my weight. I started in the direction of the exit, but Eli stopped me.

"Wait, listen," he said. I could hear soft music playing from inside the auditorium.

"Step on my feet," Eli smiled down at me.

"No, what are yo-"

"Just do it blue eyes,"

I put my good foot on top of Eli's black combat boot, than I slowly lifted my other one up. Eli wrapped his arms around my waste supporting me. I put my arms around his neck, holding on tight.

Eli began to spin us slowly in a circle, "Well, it's no solo, but I wanted you to have one last dance."

"Mhm, I'm hoping it'll be the first of many more." I smiled, as I pulled Eli's lips to mine.

I hope you guys liked it! I personally loved the ending. Ok so read & review guys! Xoxoxoxoxo

OHHHH & do me I favor and follow my Tumblr! I blog Eclare stuff! – .

Ok, love you all! Muah :*

AndySixxElijahGoldsworthy3xx


End file.
